fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Persona
Carddass Persona is an upcoming video game developed and published by Atlus and Bandai Namco. It is a crossover of the Carddass series and the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series. It is scheduled for release on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS in June 2014. Characters Atlus Persona 3 *Makoto Yuki *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Fuuka Yamagishi *Aigis *Koromaru *Ken Amada *Shinjiro Aragaki *Elizabeth (NPC) *Theodore (NPC) Persona 4 *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Margaret (NPC) *Marie (NPC) Cartoon Network The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee Sunrise Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Master Asia Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero *Kaiser Belial (NPC) Cast Atlus Cast *Valerie Arem - Naoto Shirogane *Troy Baker - Kanji Tatsumi *Laura Bailey - Rise Kujikawa *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami *Erin Fitzgerald - Chie Satonaka *Grant George - Shinjiro Aragaki *Amanda Winn Lee - Yukiko Amagi *Wendee Lee - Fuuka Yamagishi *Yuri Lowenthal - Makoto Yuki, Yosuke Hanamura *Vic Mignogna - Junpei Iori *Liam O'Brian - Akihiko Sanada *Tara Platt - Elizabeth, Mitsuru Kirijo *Marisha Ray - Margaret *Eden Riegel - Marie *Sam Riegel - Teddie *Cindy Robinson - Ken Amada *Michelle Ruff - Yuakri Takeba *Karen Strassman - Aigis *Travis Willingham - Theodore Cartoon Network Cast *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Katherine Cressida - Dee Dee *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Candi Milo - Dexter *Tara Strong - Bubbles Sunrise Cast *Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu Toei Cast *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Mitsuru Matsuoka - Kamen Rider Eternal *Hikaru Midorikawa - Negataros/Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Jun Fukuyama - Ultraman Mebius *Takuji Kawakubo - Ultraman Nexus *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Masaya Takatsuka - Kaiser Belial Japanese Cast *Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Kaori Asoh - Blossom *Jun Fukuyama - Ultraman Mebius *Kana Hanazawa - Marie *Yui Horie - Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Ikeda - Buttercup *Akira Ishida - Makoto Yuki *Takuji Kawakubo - Ultraman Nexus *Ayumi Kida - Dexter *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Ami Koshimizu - Yukiko Amagi *Rie Kugimiya - Rise Kujikawa *Mitsuru Matsuoka - Kamen Rider Eternal *Hikaru Midorikawa - Akihiko Sanada, Negataros/Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *Shotaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kazuya Nakai - Shinjiro Aragaki *Yuuka Nanri - Bubbles *Mamiko Noto - Fuuka Yamagishi *Megumi Ogata - Ken Amada *Sayaka Ôhara - Margaret *Romi Park - Naoto Shirogane *Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami *Maaya Sakamoto - Aigis *Miyuki Sawashiro - Elizabeth *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu, Kanji Tatsumi *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Jun'ichi Suwabe - Theodore *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Masaya Takatsuka - Kaiser Belial *Rie Tanaka - Mitsuru Kirijo *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Kôsuke Toriumi - Junpei Iori *Megumi Toyoguchi - Yukari Takeba *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Kappei Yamaguchi - Teddie *Aya Yamakawa - Dee Dee *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers